Azir
Azirs sind keine . |leveling = |description2 = Azir platziert eine Markierung über den Ruinen von zerstörten außerhalb der gegnerischen Basis. Das Anklicken einer Markierung führt dazu, dass Azir nach einer kurzen Verzögerung eine aus der gewählten markierten Ruine erschafft, welche wie ein normaler, innerer Turm funktioniert, aber |ad}} erhält. Außerdem erhält Azir alles , das die erhält. Das |hp}} der fällt über 60 Sekunden ab und sie verliert |armor}}, wenn Azir stirbt oder sich zu weit entfernt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| kann Azir eine im Zentrum der Karte beschwören, wenn der tot ist. ** Wenn der Antike Aufgestiegene wiedererscheint, wird die sofort zerstört. |video = Azir-P }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Azir weist alle Sandsoldaten an, zum gewählten Zielort zu sprinten, wobei sie an allen durchdrungenen Gegnern |magisch}} anrichten und diese für 1 Sekunde um 25 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, welche von mehreren Sandsoldaten getroffen werden, werden um 25 zusätzliche Prozentpunkte pro weiteren getroffenen Soldat . |leveling2 = |description3 = Wanderdüne . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = true |onhiteffects = |parries = |projectile = special |grounded = |minionaggro = |knockdown = |additional = * Sandsoldaten bleiben zwar vor und stehen, verschwinden aber nicht. |video = Azir-Q }} }} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Befehlsreichweite für Soldaten |custominfo = 660 |customlabel2 = |custominfo2 = Sekunden |description = Azir erzeugt periodisch Aufladungen von Sandsoldat, bis zu einem Maximum von 2. Außerdem erhält er |as}}, was für 5 Sekunden verdoppelt ist, wenn er drei Soldaten hintereinander beschworen hat. |leveling = %|as}}|Erhöhtes Zusätzliches Angriffstempo| %|as}}}} |description2 = Azir beschwört einen Sandsoldaten am Zielort, der 10 Sekunden bestehen bleibt, doppelt so schnell abläuft, wenn dieser in Reichweite eines gegnerischen steht und sofort ausläuft, wenn Azir sich außer Befehlsreichweite befindet. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Azir einen Gegner angreifen will, der in Angriffsreichweite eines Sandsoldatens ist, wird dieser statt Azir angreifen, wodurch er |magisch}} in einer Linie verursacht. Ziele nach dem ersten erleiden Schaden. Wenn mehrere Sandsoldaten gleichzeitig angreifen, verursaht jeder weitere am selben Ziel nur 25 % des Schadens. |leveling3 = |description4 = Sandsoldaten können keine gegnerischen Strukturen, Augen oder Fallen angreifen. |leveling4 = }}| beginnt Azir das Spiel mit einem Fähigkeitspunkt in dieser Fähigkeit und zwei weiteren Punkten, die er frei verteilen kann. (Hinweis: Normalerweise beginnt jeder Champion ein Spiel ARAM mit drei Fähigkeitspunkten) * blockieren einen Angriff der Soldaten. |video = Azir-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Azir erhält einen für Sekunden und dann zu einem seiner Sandsoldaten, wobei er |magisch}} an gegnerischen Einheiten, welche seinen Weg kreuzen, verursacht. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = Wenn Azir einen gegnerischen Champion trifft, erhält er sofort eine Aufladung von . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bewegenden Sandsoldaten wirkt, so folgt Azir diesem bis zu dessen Stillstand. |video = Azir-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Azir ruft eine Phalanx aus Schild tragenden Soldaten herbei, die hinter Azir startet und dann in die gewählte Richtung stürmt. |leveling = Soldaten}} |description2 = Gegner, welche mit den anstürmenden Soldaten kollidieren, erleiden |magisch}} und werden . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Wenn die Soldaten den Zielpunkt erreicht haben, verweilen sie dort für 5 Sekunden und fungieren als unpassierbares Terrain für Gegner. Verbündete und Azir selber können sich ungehindert durch die Mauer bewegen |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zu kombinieren. * Die Soldaten beenden ihren Ansturm vorzeitig, wenn sie auf oder . * Die Wand zählt als Terrain für Fähigkeiten, die mit Terrain interagieren ( , etc.). Dies betrifft aber nur Gegner, da Verbündete sich immer durch die Soldaten hindurchbewegen können, auch, wenn sie durch einen Gegner Zurückgestoßen werden. |video = Azir-R }} }} Beschwörbare Spielelemente Sonnenscheibe= |damagetype = |as = 0.833 |hp = |hpregen = |armor = 60 (+ 1 pro Minute) |magicresist = 100 (+ 1 pro Minute) |range = 750 |ms = Statisch |damagemodifier = |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = Immun (außer und ) |control = Turm-KI |target = Struktur |onhit = |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte für normalen Schaden (wie oder ) an. |protection = |armor}}, die meisten Quellen von Schadensverringerung, und . |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Wille des Imperators: Im Gegensatz zu normalen Türmen haben die Statistiken der kein oberes Limit basierend auf der Spielzeit. Außerdem sind Werte und Fähigkeiten nicht vom Standort abhängig. ;Durchdringende Kugeln: * + 30 % Rüstungsdurchdringung * Turmangriffen kann nicht ausgewichen werden, außer, ein Champion wird unanvisierbar. * Türme erhalten jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Champion treffen, 40 % zusätzlichen Schaden. (max. 120 % zusätzlicher Schaden) ** Dieser Effekt setzt sich nicht zurück, wenn der Turm sein Ziel wechselt. ;Auge des Beschützers: * Kann unsichtbare Einheiten innerhalb eines Umkreises von 1000 sehen. ;Überläufer Wenn sich Azir mehr als ~2000 Einheiten von der entfernt befindet, verliert diese . |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} |-|Sandsoldat= |onhit = Trifft durch und |spelleffects = Wendet Zaubereffekte für Fähigkeitsschaden, Flächenschaden und magischen Schaden an. |protection = blockieren einen Angriff. |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Normaler Angriff Wenn Azir einen Angriff auf ein Ziel deklariert, dass sich nicht mehr als 375 Einheiten von einem Soldaten entfernt befindet, werden statt Azir alle Soldaten in Reichweite angreifen. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} cs:Azir en:Azir es:Azir fr:Azir pl:Azir pt-br:Azir ru:Азир |Hintergrund= }} Azir war in einem lange vergangenen Zeitalter ein sterblicher Imperator von Shurima, ein stolzer Mann, die Unsterblichkeit zum Greifen nahe. Seine Überheblichkeit wurde ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis: Im Augenblick seines größten Triumphes wurde er verraten und ermordet. Jetzt, Jahrtausende später, wurde er als aufgestiegenes Wesen mit immenser Macht wiedergeboren. Seine begrabene Stadt erhebt sich wieder aus den Sanden und Azir strebt danach, Shurima zu alter Größe zu führen. Der Imperator des Sandes Azir war in einem lange vergangenen Zeitalter ein sterblicher Imperator von Shurima, ein stolzer Mann, der die Unsterblichkeit zum Greifen nahe hatte. Seine Überheblichkeit wurde ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis: Im Augenblick seines größten Triumphes wurde er verraten und ermordet. Jetzt, Jahrtausende später, wurde er als aufgestiegenes Wesen mit immenser Macht wiedergeboren. Seine begrabene Stadt erhebt sich wieder aus den Sanden und Azir strebt danach, Shurima zu alter Größe zu führen. Vor Tausenden von Jahren erstreckte sich das shurimanische Reich über viele kleine Vasallenstaaten, die von mächtigen Armeen erobert worden waren. Diese wurden angeführt von unbesiegbaren Kriegern, die als die Aufgestiegenen bekannt waren. Shurima war das prächtigste Reich seiner Zeit: Es wurde von einem ehrgeizigen und machthungrigen Imperator regiert, war enorm fruchtbar und mit den Strahlen der Sonne gesegnet, die von einer großen, goldenen Scheibe auf dem Tempel im Herzen seiner Hauptstadt herabstrahlte. Der jüngste Sohn des Kaisers wurde stets übergangen und ihm schien nie etwas Großes vorherbestimmt zu sein. Mit einer Vielzahl an älteren Geschwistern war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er eines Tages Imperator sein würde. Seine Bestimmung lag im Priestertum oder als Gouverneur irgendeiner hinterwäldlerischen Provinz im Reich. Er war ein schlanker, strebsamer Junge, der mehr Zeit in der großen Bibliothek von Nasus mit Schriftstücken verbrachte, als unter der strengen Aufsicht des aufgestiegenen Helden Renekton für den Kampf zu trainieren. Zwischen den gewundenen Regalen voller Schriftrollen, Bücher und Tafeln machte Azir Bekanntschaft mit einem jungen Sklaven, der fast täglich auf der Suche nach Schriften für seinen Meister in die Bibliothek kam. In Shurima war es Sklaven verboten, Namen zu tragen, doch als die zwei Jungen Freunde wurden, brach Azir mit diesem Gesetz und nannte seinen neuen Gefährten Xerath, was so viel bedeutet wie „Derjenige, der teilt“. Er machte Xerath zu seinem persönlichen Sklaven – wobei er stets darauf achtete, seinen Namen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu benutzen – und die beiden Jungen teilten ihre Faszination für Geschichte, indem sie alles nur Erdenkliche über Shurimas Vergangenheit und seine lange Ahnengalerie an aufgestiegenen Helden zu lernen suchten. Als sich Azir mit seinem Vater, seinen Brüdern und Renekton gerade auf der jährlichen Rundreise durch das Reich befand, machte die königliche Karawane an einer wohlbekannten Oase eine Nacht lang Rast. Azir und Xerath schlichen sich in der Dunkelheit davon, um die Sterne zu zeichnen und ihre eigenen Himmelskarten denen hinzuzufügen, die sie in der großen Bibliothek studiert hatten. Während sie die Sternenkonstellationen zu Papier brachten, wurde die königliche Karawane von einer Gruppe Assassinen angegriffen, die von den Feinden des Imperators geschickt worden waren. Einer der Assassinen fand die beiden Jungen draußen in der Wüste und war drauf und dran, Azir die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Xerath ging dazwischen und warf sich auf den Rücken des Assassinen. In darauffolgenden Handgemenge konnte Azir seinen Dolch ziehen und rammte ihn dem Angreifer in den Hals. Azir nahm sich das Schwert des toten Mannes und rannte zur Oase zurück, doch als er dort ankam, waren die Assassinen bereits besiegt worden. Renekton hatte den Imperator beschützen und die Angreifer erschlagen können, doch Azirs Brüder waren alle tot. Er war nun der alleinige Erbe des shurimanischen Thrones. Azir berichtete seinem Vater von Xeraths Mut und bat ihn, den Sklavenjungen zu belohnen. Seine Worte stießen jedoch auf taube Ohren. In den Augen des Imperators war der Junge ein Sklave und es damit unter seine Würde, sich mit der Angelegenheit zu beschäftigen. Azir schwor jedoch, dass eines Tages er und Xerath Brüder sein würden. Der Imperator kehrte zu seiner Hauptstadt zurück, wo er eine gnadenlose, blutige Kampagne gegen diejenigen führte, von denen er glaubte, dass sie für den Angriff der Assassinen verantwortlich gewesen waren. Shurima sah Jahren voller Paranoia und Mord entgegen, während derer der Imperator sich an all jenen rächte, denen er Verrat vorwarf. Obwohl er nun der Thronerbe war, hing Azirs Leben an einem seidenen Faden. Sein Vater hasste ihn, wünschte sich, er wäre anstelle seiner Brüder gestorben, und die Königin war noch jung genug, um weitere Söhne zur Welt zu bringen. Azir begann sich im Kampf zu üben, da der Angriff in der Oase ihm gezeigt hatte, wie wenig er über die todbringenden Künste wusste. Renekton nahm sich des heranwachsenden Prinzen an und unter seiner Führung lernte Azir mit Schwert und Speer umzugehen, Krieger zu befehligen und die Gezeiten der Schlacht zu deuten. Der junge Thronfolger sicherte Xerath, seinem einzigen Vertrauten, einen hohen Rang zu und machte ihn zu seiner rechte Hand. Damit er ihn besser beraten konnte, beauftragte Azir Xerath damit, wo immer er nur konnte nach Wissen zu suchen. Die Jahre vergingen, doch die Königin gebar keine Kinder mehr. Alle Schwangerschaften endeten noch vor der Geburt. Solange die Königin unfruchtbar blieb, war Azirs Leben in Sicherheit. Einige am Hof vermuteten, dass ein Fluch am Werk war, und die Kühnsten unter ihnen nannten den Namen des Thronfolgers im gleichen Atemzug. Azir bestand aber auf seine Unschuld und ließ sogar diejenigen hinrichten, die solche Anschuldigungen öffentlich äußerten. Letztendlich brachte die Königin einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt, doch in der Nacht seiner Geburt tobte ein schrecklicher Sturm über Shurima. Die Gemächer der Königin wurden immer wieder von Blitzschlägen getroffen und im nachfolgenden Feuersturm kamen die Königin und ihr neugeborener Sohn ums Leben. Gerüchten zufolge verlor der Imperator aus Kummer den Verstand und nahm sich das Leben, als er die Nachricht vernahm, doch schon bald verbreiteten sich Geschichten darüber im Land, wie man ihn und seine Wachen in Stücken auf dem Palastboden gefunden hatte, ihre Körper nicht viel mehr als verkohlte Knochen. Azir war von ihrem Tod schockiert, doch das Reich brauchte einen Anführer und mit Xerath an seiner Seite übernahm er als Imperator die Kontrolle über Shurima. Das folgende Jahrzehnt lang erweiterte er die Grenzen von Shurima und herrschte mit strenger, wenngleich auch gerechter Hand. Er setzte Reformen in Gang, um die Lebensbedingungen von Sklaven zu verbessern, und entwickelte einen Plan, um sich gegen Jahrtausende alte Traditionen zu stellen und sie letzten Endes alle zu befreien. Er hielt seine Pläne geheim, sogar vor Xerath, und das Thema Sklavenhaltung wurde zu einem ewigen Streitfall zwischen den beiden. Das Reich war auf den Rücken von Sklaven errichtet worden und viele große, adelige Häuser waren abhängig von Zwangsarbeit, um ihren Wohlstand und ihre Macht zu erhalten. Solch monumentale Institutionen konnten nicht über Nacht abgeschafft werden und Azirs Pläne würden sofort durchkreuzt werden, sollten sie öffentlich bekannt werden. Obwohl Azir Xerath zu seinem Bruder machen wollte, konnte er das nicht tun, bevor nicht alle Sklaven in Shurima die Freiheit erlangt hatten. Über die Jahre beschützte Xerath Azir vor seinen politischen Rivalen und leitete die Expansion des Reiches. Azir heiratete und zeugte eine Vielzahl an Kindern, einige im Ehebett, andere im Zuge von zweifelhaften Verhältnissen mit Sklaven und Haremsmädchen. Xerath bestärkte den Imperator in seiner Vision von einem Reich, das so groß war, wie die Welt es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch wenn er als Herrscher über der ganzen Welt stehen wollte, so sprach er zu Azir, musste er unbesiegbar werden, ein Gott unter Menschen – ein Aufgestiegener. Als das Königreich den Zenit seiner Macht erreichte, kündigte Azir an, dass er das Ritual des Aufgestiegs durchführen wollte, dass die Zeit reif war dafür, seinen Platz einzunehmen an der Seite von Nasus, Renekton und ihren ruhmvollen Vorgängern. Viele sahen diese Entscheidung kritisch. Das Ritual des Aufstiegs war höchst gefährlich und denen vorbehalten, die bereits ein hohes Alter erreicht hatten, Personen, die ihr ganzes Leben Shurima gewidmet hatten und deren ergebene Dienste mit dem Aufstieg belohnt werden sollten. Die Sonnenpriester entschieden normalerweise, wem die Ehre des Aufstiegs zuteil wurde, und kein hochmütiger Imperator, der sie sich selbst verlieh. Azir ließ sich nicht von seinem übereilten Vorhaben abbringen, denn seine Arroganz war zusammen mit seinem Reich gewachsen, und er befahl ihnen unter Androhung von Todesschmerzen seinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Die Brüder Renekton und Nasus waren nicht anwesend, da Xerath sie damit beauftragt hatte, sich um eine wachsende Bedrohung zu kümmern. Und dennoch zögerte Azir nicht davor, sich das, was er als seine große Bestimmung ansah, zu nehmen. Er stieg zu der großen, goldenen Scheibe auf der Spitze des Tempels im Herzen der Stadt hinauf und kurz bevor die Sonnenpriester das Ritual begannen, wandte er sich an Xerath und schenkte ihm endlich die Freiheit. Und nicht nur ihm allein, sondern allen Sklaven … Xerath war sprachlos vor Überraschung, doch Azir war noch nicht fertig. Er umarmte Xerath und nannte ihn seinen ewigen Bruder, so wie er es vor all den Jahren versprochen hatte. Azir drehte sich um, als die Priester das Ritual begannen, um die ehrfurchtsgebietende Kraft der Sonne herabzubeten. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass Xerath in seinem Streben nach Wissen mehr als nur Geschichte und Philosophie studiert hatte. Er hatte die dunklen Kräfte der Magie erlernt, während in seinem Herzen der Wunsch nach Freiheit wie ein Tumor zu brennendem Hass herangewachsen war. Außerhalb des schützenden Runenkreises verzehrte das Feuer der Sonne Azir, während Xerath seinen Platz einnahm. Das Licht erfüllte Xerath mit Macht und er brüllte auf, als sein sterblicher Körper sich verwandelte. Doch die Magie des Rituals war nicht für Xerath gedacht gewesen und solch mächtige, himmlische Energien konnten nicht ohne schwere Konsequenzen umgelenkt werden. Die Macht des Rituals des Aufstiegs implodierte, vernichtete Shurima und legte die Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Ihre Bewohner verbrannten zu Staub und die hochragenden Paläste verkamen zu Ruinen, als der Wüstensand sich erhob und die Stadt verschlang. Die Sonnenscheibe stürzte vom Himmel und was über Jahrhunderte erbaut worden war, war in einem Wimpernschlag vom Ehrgeiz eines Mannes und dem ungerechtfertigten Hass eines anderen zu Fall gebracht worden. Alles, was von Azirs Stadt noch übrig blieb, waren versunkene Ruinen und die hallenden Schreie seines Volkes im Nachtwind. Azir bekam davon nichts mit. Ihn umgab nur das Nichts. Seine letzten Erinnerungen waren voller Schmerz und Feuer. Er wusste nicht, was ihm angetan worden oder was mit seinem Reich geschehen war. Er verblieb verloren in zeitlosem Vergessen bis, Tausende Jahre nach Shurimas Untergang, das Blut seiner letzten Nachfahrin auf die Tempelruinen tropfte und ihn auferweckte. Azir wurde wiedergeboren, doch nicht vollständig; sein Körper war nicht mehr als feiner, belebter Sand, der von dem letzten Bisschen seines unzähmbaren Willen zusammengehalten wurde. Schrittweise gewann Azir seine körperliche Form zurück, stolperte durch die Ruinen und traf auf die Leiche einer Frau, in deren Rücken ein Verräter eine Klinge gebohrt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wer sie war, doch in ihrem Gesicht erkannte er die Züge seiner Blutlinie. Alle Weltreiche und Macht dieser Welt waren vergessen, als er diese Tochter Shurimas aufnahm und sie hinabtrug zur ehemaligen Oase des Morgens. Die Oase war leer und trocken, doch mit jedem Schritt, den Azir tat, füllte klares Wasser das felsige Becken. Azir legte den Körper der Frau in die heilenden Wasser der Oase und wusch das Blut davon, bis nur noch eine undeutliche Narbe zurückgeblieben war, wo das Messer sie durchbohrt hatte. Und aus dieser selbstlosen Tat heraus wurde Azir emporgehoben in einer Säule aus Feuer, als die Magie von Shurima ihn erneuerte und als den Aufgestiegenen wieder erschuf, der er zu werden bestimmt gewesen war. Die unsterblichen Strahlen der Sonne ergossen sich in ihn, formten seine prächtige Adlerrüstung und gewährten im die Macht, den Sand selbst zu befehligen. Azir hob die Arme und seine verfallene Stadt schüttelte den Staub der Jahrhunderte ab, die sie unter der Wüste geschlummert hatte, um sich erneut zu erheben. Die Sonnenscheibe nahm wieder ihren Platz am Himmel ein und heilende Wasser flossen zwischen den Tempeln, die sich auf den Befehl des Imperators zurück ins Licht begaben. Azir erklomm die Stufen des neuerstandenen Sonnentempels und webte die letzten Augenblicke seiner Stadt aus den Wüstenwinden. Sandgeister führten die lange zurückliegenden, letzten Momente der Stadt erneut auf und Azir wohnte mit Schrecken Xeraths Verrat bei. Er beweinte seine ermordete Familie, sein gefallenes Reich und seine verlorene Macht. Erst jetzt, Jahrtausende zu spät, konnte er endlich das Ausmaß des Hasses nachvollziehen, den sein ehemaliger Freund und Verbündeter gehegt hatte. Mit der Macht und der Voraussicht des Aufgestiegenen konnte Azir Xerath irgendwo außerhalb in der Welt erspüren und beschwor eine Armee aus Sandkriegern herauf, die an der Seite ihres wiedergeborenen Imperators marschieren sollten. Wie die Sonne von der goldenen Scheibe über ihm herabglühte, leistete Azir einen mächtigen Schwur. Ich werde mir mein Land und was rechtmäßig mir gehört zurückholen! Beziehungen * Verrat hat wütend gemacht, da sein Seelenverwandter sein Vertrauen verraten hat, um selber Aufzusteigen und Shurima dabei zu zerstören. ** Trotzdem will Azir nicht zugeben, das sein eigener Ehrgeiz Xerath auf Abwege geführt haben könnte. * Da auf seinen Reisen die shurimanische Wüste durchquert und ein Amulett aus einer seiner Pyramiden gestohlen hat, würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mögen. * missbiligt Graubrauben, nimmt es ihr aber nicht über, da sie nach wie vor Familie ist. Schließlich war die Rettung Sivirs vor Verrat das Wichtigste zum Zeitpunkt seiner Wiederauferstehung. * ist enttäuscht, dass ein großer Krieger wie zu einem einfachen Monster wurde, nachdem er sich zusammen mit in das Grab gesperrt hat und von diesem in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde. ** ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Aufgestiegene, der dem Imperator noch helfen könnte. ** Azir respektiert Nasus, obwohl dieser ein wenig auf Azir herabschaut, da er gesehen hat, was dessen Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung mit Shurima angerichtet haben. Azir Q&A Creative * weiß zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nichts von Existenz. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Azir Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Azir Galaktischer Azir Screenshots.jpg|Galaktischer Azir Skins ; : * Er lehnt an und aus der an. * Die Szene zeigt ihn wahrscheinlich kurz nach seinem Aufstieg, wie Azir seine beschwört, um zu bekämpfen. Im Hintergrund sieht man die neu auferstandene Hauptstadt Shurimas, mit der im Hintergrund. ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an an (sein lehnt an Transport-Ringe an). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Galaktisch'-Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er ähnelt Sauron aus der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 5 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Easyhoon. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Mondwende 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * In seiner -Animation spielt er . * Wie die anderen Kriegsherr-Skins basiert dieser Skin wahrscheinlich auf Figuren aus Novelle ; genauer auf Anführer und dem Strategen . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Galaktischer Azir - Skin-Spotlight| Grabesfürst Azir - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Azir - Skin-Spotlight| Kriegsherr Azir - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = |visual = Michał Niewiara Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Matthew Johnson |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell }} Champion-Enthüllung: Azir, der Imperator des Sandes Eine häufig weitergegebene Legende hält sich in der Shurima-Wüste. Der wirbelnde Sand kündet vom einstigen Imperator , der irgendwie zurückgekehrt ist. Champion-Enthüllung: Azir, der Imperator des Sandes P= ;Shurimas Erbe left|64px * : erhöht Azirs . * : Azir lässt eine Sonnenscheibe auf dem Sockel eines zerstörten Turms emporsteigen (Türme an gegnerischen Inhibitoren oder deren Nexus sind hiergegen immun). Azirs Sonnenscheibe verhält sich wie ein gewöhnlicher Turm. Allerdings verursacht sie mehr Schaden und gewährt Azir für getötete Vasallen und Champions. Die Sonnenscheibe bleibt eine Weile bestehen. Sollte Azir getötet werden oder sich zu weit entfernen, verliert diese . |-|Q= ;Wanderdüne left|64px Azir befiehlt allen Sandsoldaten, auf eine Zielposition loszustürmen. Die Soldaten fügen allen Gegnern zu und diese, während sie sich an ihnen vorbeistürzen. |-|W= ;Erhebe dich! left|64px Azir beschwört einen Sandsoldaten – eine bloße Erinnerungen an Shurimas Krieger – aus dem Boden, der nicht ins Ziel genommen werden kann. Azir nutzt seinen normalen Angriff als Befehl und lässt den Soldaten an seiner statt angreifen, seine Ziele durchstechen und in einer Linie verursachen. Sandsoldaten greifen an, selbst wenn Azir für seine normalen Angriffe nicht in Reichweite ist. Die Soldaten zerfallen nach einer Weile oder sobald Azir sie zurücklässt wieder zu Sand. |-|E= ;Sandläufer left|64px Azir flimmert und dann zu einem Sandsoldaten im Ziel. Falls Azir mit einem gegnerischen Champion kollidiert, hält er an, und erhält einen . |-|R= ;Imperiale Phalanx left|64px Azir ruft eine Phalanx aus Schilde tragenden Soldaten herbei, die vorwärts marschiert, Gegner und ihnen zufügt. Nach ihrem Ansturm verweilen die Soldaten als Mauer und verhindern so, dass sich gegnerische Champions durch sie hindurch bewegen. Verbündete können sich durch die Mauer hindurch bewegen und erhalten dabei einen Temposchub. Diese Soldaten können nicht befehligt werden, damit sie sich bewegen oder angreifen. center|400px Spielweise center|400px Azir ist ein Magier der beschwört, um das Schlachtfeld zu kontrollieren, und damit diese für ihn automatische Angriffe ausführen. Die durchstechenden normalen Angriffe der Soldaten liefern den Großteil von Azirs Schadenspotenzial und machen ihn unter den Magiern zu einem Sonderfall, da er ein Champion ist, der vor allem über Rechtsklicks gesteuert wird. Azirs Fähigkeiten hingegen beeinflussen seine und die Position seiner Soldaten, damit er sicher steht, und erschaffen No-Go-Zonen für seine Gegner. Azir kann einzelne und sich verschiebende Bereiche kontrollieren, indem er dort Soldaten platziert. Mit ihrer Hilfe kann er eine Lane übernehmen und dort farmen. Beispielsweise kann er einen Soldaten in der Nähe gegnerischer Zaubervasallen platzieren, und einen Gegner herausfordern, durch den durchstechenden Speer anzugreifen oder zu farmen. Leistet sich der gegnerische Laner einen Fehltritt, befiehlt Azir den Angriff, positioniert die Soldaten mit neu und holt so das Optimum aus dieser Gelegenheit heraus. Sobald ein oder zwei günstige Schlagabtausche Tötungspotenzial erkennen lassen, nutzt Azir und gibt dem Gegenüber den Rest. Wenn sich das Blatt wendet, stürmt Azir mit einem schnellen und aus der Gefahrenzone. Packt Azirs Fähigkeit zur Mischung hinzu und der Anführer Shurimas übt noch mehr Zonenkontrolle aus. Um sich eine Tötung zu sichern, solltet ihr mit und eröffnen, um Azir hinter seinen Gegenspieler zu bringen. Von da an treibt seinen Widersacher weit in Azirs Seite der Karte. So weit zurückgedrängt ist es für Azir ein Leichtes, dafür zu sorgen, dass der gegnerische Champion an einer Speerspitze endet. Falls eine Offensive gerade nicht die beste Wahl ist, bietet Azirs Fähigkeit einen schnellen Weg aus dem Kampf, denn sie schafft eine Mauer zwischen ihm und seinen Verfolgern ;Teamkämpfe left Sowohl in der Lane als auch in Teamkämpfen: Azir blüht in Kämpfen auf, die an einen festen Ort gebunden sind, da er seine Soldaten sicher befehligen und Widersacher aus der Ferne ausschalten kann. So glänzt er also bei und , wenn er mit seiner Fähigkeit gegnerische Teams in (oder außerhalb) der Gruben festhält. Werden Teamkämpfe um kleine Ausflüge ergänzt, muss Azir mit und nachlegen, um seine Kontrollzone mit den Kombattanten mitzubewegen. Anschließend brilliert Azier dabei, unkoordinierte Gegner zu bestrafen. – in Verbindng mit Azirs Fähigkeit – trennt die gegnerischen Frontkämpfer von ihren Schadensverursachern, womit das gegnerische Team für eine gut organisierte Eroberung auseinandergerissen ist. Wenn die Bösewichte verstreut sind, schickt Azir seine Soldaten los, um den Kill zu machen, und haut Schützen-würdigen anhaltenden Schaden raus, bis niemand mehr seine Herrschaft in Frage stellt. Bei Geplänkeln im Dschungel bereitet Azir fiese, kleine Überfälle mit vor, wodurch bequeme Fluchtwege zu speerbewehrten Herausforderungen werden. Ganz ähnlich schließt einen Dschungelzugang, sodass Azirs Gegner mit ihm eingesperrt sind. Wenn sie einmal in der Falle sitzen, machen Azir, seine Soldaten und seine Verbündeten mit ihnen kurzen Prozess. Geht es in einem Kampf abwärts, kommt Azir zuverlässig mit seiner Fähigkeit raus oder täuscht die Bösewichte mit und , womit er selbst über eine Dschungelmauer gelangt. baut den Turm nicht schnell genug auf, um in Teamkämpfen sonderlich von nutzen zu sein, aber bei Belagerungen sieht das schon ganz anders aus. Wenn er gegnerische Inhibitoren angreift, kann Azir den inneren Turm wieder aufbauen, wodurch das gegnerische Team in seiner bröckelnden Basis gefangen ist und Gegenmaßnahmen gefährlich werden. Wenn hingegen Azirs Basis angegriffen wird, helfen ihm und , über die Mauer zu springen, um um die Belagerung herum zu schleichen und seinen eigenen inneren Turm wieder aufzubauen. Zwischen Inhibitorturm und kann sich das gegnerische Team entweder zerstreuen oder wird zermalmt. , schlägt einen Gegner in die Luft, bereitet Yasuos vor und positioniert sich selbst zwischen dem niet- und nagelfest gemachten Bösewicht und dem Rest des gegnerischen Teams. Eine gut abgepasste hält den Rest des gegnerischen Teams weg, während Yasuo aus sicherer Entfernung schnetzelt. Kill gesichert. |goodchamp2 = Sejuani |goodtext2 = Wenn Sejuani in einen Teamkampf stürzt und ein gegnerisches Team in versetzt, gewährt sie Azir all die Zeit und Sicherheit, die er braucht, um Soldaten für maximalen Schadensausstoß aufzustellen. |goodchamp3 = Sivir |goodtext3 = Sivirs und die durchstechenden Angriffe der Soldaten verursachen vernichtenden Flächenschaden und brechen Teamkämpfe auf. Dank des Lauftemposchubs von können Azir und seine Soldaten jeden Champ einholen, bevor dieser Bekanntschaft mit dem spitzen Ende des Speers macht. |badchamp1 = Ziggs |badtext1 = Ziggs ist Azir in der Reichweite mit schlichtweg überlegen, wodurch der Imperator in der Laningphase ordentlich Sand im Getriebe haben wird. Azir sollte sich nicht allzu viel versprechen, abgesehen davon, neben seinem Turm zu stehen und gegen den zierlichen Abrissmeister zu farmen. |badchamp2 = Kassadin |badtext2 = Angesichts einer Menge und eines mächtigen ist Kassadin mit Werkzeugen ausgestattet, die ihn Azirs und seinen mit anhaltendem Schaden umgehen lassen, wodurch er ihn aus der Lane schubsen kann. |badchamp3 = Maokai |badtitle3 = Der gewundene Treant |badimage3 = Maokai StandardSquare alt.png |badtext3 = Azir lebt von seiner Fähigkeit, mit um Kämpfe herum zu kommen. Mit , und der Schadensverringerung von verschafft Maokai seinem Team die Möglichkeit, den Imperator festzunageln und abzusetzen. }} Einblicke in die Championentwicklung : , entworfen von ZenonTheStoic right Was bedeutet es, Imperator zu sein? Vor allem hat ein Imperator Untergebene. Ein Imperator handelt nicht; er befiehlt. Wenn man das im Hinterkopf behält, ergibt es Sinn, das Gameplay auf die Kontrolle der Macht Shurimas zu konzentrieren! Intern nennen wir diese Champs „Minion-mancers“. Sobald wir wussten, dass Azir diese Art von Fertigkeiten erhalten würde, wussten wir auch, dass es Zeit war, uns anzusehen, was bei diesen oft problematischen Designs funktioniert und was nicht. lehrte uns, dass stationäre Vasallen mit automatischen Angriffen zu defensivem Spiel verleiten. Von Charakteren wie , und lernten wir, dass die Spieler keinen großen Gefallen an Vasallen finden, die wegrennen und ihr eigenes Ding machen. So endeten die kleinen Spinnen an kürzeren Fäden und die folgen bedingungslos . Letztlich passen aber Vasallen, die der Spieler direkt kontrolliert, nicht so gut in LoLs Kontroll-Schema und bieten wenig Kontermöglichkeiten im Sinne von 'Halte dich fern von hier!'. Dadurch dass wir uns dieser Probleme bewusst waren, konnten wir bei Azirs Fertigkeiten passende Kompromisse einbauen. Und da diese Schwächen nun installiert sind, konnten wir die Soldaten in der Tat sehr stark gestalten. Stellt euch vor, ich hätte euch erzählt, dass eure normalen Angriffe, unter den richtigen Bedingungen, 1200 Reichweite und Flächenschaden bieten. Und so sind wir Soldatengenerierung und -beeinflussung angegangen: schafft einen Sandsoldaten an einer Zielposition, von der aus dieser im Kreis gefährlich wird – so weit, so Heimerdinger. Soldaten benötigen allerdings ausdrückliche Befehle. Azir muss über einen Rechtsklick einen normalen Angriff komplett ausführen, damit seine Soldaten etwas unternehmen. Dadurch verstehen sowohl Azir als auch der Gegner, dass dem Soldaten ein klarer Befehl erteilt wurde. Das bedeutet auch, dass seine Soldaten keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen, wenn Azir betäubt wurde oder flieht. Und plötzlich kann Azirs Gegner ganz einfach und ohne Umstände angreifen. befiehlt allen Soldaten, in Richtung eines Zielortes anzugreifen, Schaden zu verursachen und Gegner, durch die sie hindurch laufen, zu verlangsamen. Dadurch ist Azir gezwungen, sich genau zu überlegen, wann und wo er seine Soldaten ausschickt. Kann Azir es sich leisten, die Fähigkeit für Schaden und Verlangsamung einzusetzen oder (Kontermöglichkeit im Anmarsch!) kann der Gegner dadurch Azir angreifen, während seine Soldaten sich kurzzeitig nicht bewegen können? In Kombination ergeben und so viel Kontrolle über die Vasallen, dass sich der Imperator machtvoll anfühlt, während gleichzeitig genügend Schwächen bleiben, um Gegnern das Gefühl zu gegen, dass Angriff eine gute Option ist. Viel Spaß mit den Kleinen! center|640px ENTSTEHUNG: Azir ;von Bananaband1t ENTSTEHUNG: Azir Von friedlichen Junglern bis hin zu bewaffneten Bösewichten, jeder einzelne von Leagues 136 Champions hat irgendwo seinen Ursprung. Das ist die Geschichte von . Taifune und Sandwürmer Die meisten Champions, die den Entwicklungsprozess überstehen, finden in der Kluft ein Zuhause... aber nicht alle. Und obwohl die verlorenen (aber nicht vergessenen) Champions nie das gelobte Land zu Gesicht bekommen, inspirieren sie neue Designs und ebnen den Weg für zukünftige Champions. Well, die Hydroseele, ist einer dieser Charaktere. Well war ein Wassermagier, der während der Beta von League entwickelt wurde und Regenstürme, Wasserstrudel und andere feuchtfröhliche Dinge beschwören konnte. Dazu waren jede Menge Partikeleffekte nötig, aber League basierte damals nicht gerade auf der besten Technologie. Da die Engine einen derart effektlastigen Champion nicht unterstützen konnte, schaffte es Well nie in die Kluft. Einige Jahre – und technologische Fortschritte – später inspirierte Wells Design jedoch einen neuen Champion namens Seth der Sandmagier. Der leitende Spieldesigner Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam sagt: "Wenn man Seth mit Well vergleicht, merkt man schnell, dass es sich um denselben Typen handelt, nur dass er Sand anstatt Wasser kontrolliert." thumb|500px|center|Seth - Animationsstudie Seth war ein Charakter, der Großes im Sinn hatte und die ganze Welt in eine Wüste verwandeln wollte, um Shurima zu vergrößern. Im Spiel hinterließen seine Fähigkeiten ein paar Minuten lang Sand auf der Karte – je mehr Fähigkeiten man einsetzte, desto mehr Sand entstand. Wenn man einen Gegner, der auf dem Sand stand, mit einer Fähigkeit traf, hatte diese einen zusätzlichen Effekt wie etwa eine größere Reichweite oder Hochschleudern. In manchen Versionen hatte Seth sogar einen Sand-Kumpel: Einen furchteinflößenden Sandwurm, der sporadisch Leute angriff, die über den Sand gingen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bevor Seth im Treibsand der Entwicklung versank - die vielen Partikeleffekte zwangen schwache Computer in die Knie. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, wurde zuerst die Dauer verkürzt, während der der Sand auf der Karte blieb, danach die Anzahl der Partikel verringert, dann die Dauer erneut verkürzt … bist die Idee eines Sandmagiers endgültig verworfen wurde. "Da wir an die Spieler auf der ganzen Welt denken mussten, konnten wir diese Design-Richtung einfach nicht einschlagen. Das bricht mir immer noch das Herz, weil wir wirklich coole Ideen hatten", sagt Colt. thumb|700px|center|Eine Zeit lang beschwor Seth im Zuge seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit riesige Hände aus Sand, die die gegnerischen Champions zusammenklatschten. Als Seth nicht mehr überall Sand verteilen durfte, blieb ihm nur noch ein Durcheinander aus Fähigkeiten, die nicht mehr von der Sand-Mechanik zusammengehalten wurden. Brad 'CertainlyT' Wenban übernahm die Entwicklung des Gameplays, war aber bald ernüchtert. Konzeptkünstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim sagt: "Brad fragte: 'Was ist Sand eigentlich? Brennt er wie Feuer, oder ist er so langsam wie Eis? Was ist er?' Das machte ihn verrückt, woraufhin er gar nicht mehr an diesem Champion arbeiten wollte." Seth der Sandmagier schien auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen. Wie ein Sandkorn im Wind Seths Charakterdesign war genauso durcheinander wie sein Gameplay. Da Seth im Spiel keinen Sand mehr verteilte, ergab seine Identität als "Vergrößerer der Wüste" keinen Sinn mehr. Die Änderungen an seinem Fähigkeitenset sorgten dafür, dass die Entwickler den Charakter des Sandmagiers überarbeiteten, was zu einer königlichen Verbesserung führte: Seth war jetzt der lange verschollene Imperator von Shurima. Diese Veränderung gab den Illustratoren und Autoren die Gelegenheit, eine Region zu erkunden, die (bis zum Shurima-Event) keine zentrale Geschichte hatte. Seth – oder besser gesagt Azir – war der letzte Imperator vor Shurimas Fall, aber welche Rolle spielte er beim Untergang des Königreichs? Haben seine bösartigen Entscheidungen zum Fall geführt oder war er ein guter Herrscher, der einen folgenschweren Fehler gemacht hat? Die zweite Option schien eine wesentlich komplexere, dynamischere Herangehensweise zu sein, und Gem begann, Azir von diesem Standpunkt aus neu zu designen. thumb|700px|center|Gem sagt: "Ich zeichnete mehrere Charaktere, die von sehr phantastisch bis hin zu menschlich reichten." Das neue Aussehen des Imperators wurde hauptsächlich von der ägyptischen Mythologie inspiriert, was sehr passend schien, da bereits zwei ältere Champions aus Shurima ägyptische Götter als Vorbilder hatten. Nasus wurde von Anubis, dem Gott des Jenseits, und Renekton von Sobek, einem Gott mit Krokodilkopf, der mit militärischem Talent assoziiert wird, inspiriert. Die Grundlage für den späteren Azir war Ra, der Sonnengott. Ra war ein mächtiger Gott mit dem Kopf eines Falken, der häufig mit einer Sonnenscheibe dargestellt wurde, die der heute ikonischen Sonnenscheibe von Shurima ähnelt. center|700px|thumb|Shurima, auferstanden aus den Sanden Vorwärts, Soldaten Azir hatte eine überarbeitete Hintergrundgeschichte und ein neues Aussehen, und brauchte jetzt ein neues Konzept für seine Fähigkeiten. Inspiriert von der Tatsache, dass Azir ein Imperator war, zeichnete Gem ein Bild, das heute als der Wendepunkt in Azirs Entwicklung gilt: Azir beim Beschwören von Sandsoldaten. thumb|center|500px|Azir - Konzeptzeichnung Danach ergab sich der Rest von selbst … oder auch nicht. right|300px|thumb|Bevor Azir für kurze Zeit Türme beschwören konnte, beschwor er Windmühlen des Todes. Damals hatte Azir nur eine Fähigkeit, mit der er Soldaten erschaffen konnte – zusätzlich zu den Händen aus Sand und einer neuen Windmühle des Todes, bei der es sich um einen beschworenen Turm handelte, der sich drehende, tödliche Lichtstrahlen abfeuerte. Als Daniel 'ZenonTheStoic' Klein – der vierte und letzte Champion-Designer von Azir – in Drew Marlows Fußstapfen trat, wusste er, dass Azirs aktuelles Fähigkeitenset nicht funktionieren würde. Daniel sagt: "Niemand konnte ein Fähigkeitenset finden, das zu diesem Typen passte. So etwas passiert manchmal einfach." Aber anstatt Azir abzuschreiben, versuchte das Champion-Team, ihn anhand der bereits existierenden Konzeptkunst und der Elemente, die es bereits ins Spiel geschafft hatten (ein Charaktermodell, ein Sandsoldat samt Sprint-Animation und die Windmühle des Todes), zu überarbeiten. Die Entwickler arbeiteten drei ganze Tang lang in kleinen Teams und versuchten, aus den Überresten einen interessanten Charakter zu formen. Als sie einander ihre Designs vorstellten, hatten alle etwas gemein: Der Soldat war ein zentraler Bestandteil des Champions, sowohl was das Gameplay als auch die Thematik betraf. Daniel sagt: "Alle waren der Meinung, dass alles an diesem Typen generisch war, bis auf seine Soldaten. Da wussten wir, dass sich alles um die Soldaten drehen musste." Zu guter Letzt wurde es für Azir, den Imperator von Shurima, Zeit, sich zu erheben. Der Befehl wurde erteilt Die Entwicklung eines Champions rund um Soldaten bedeutete auch, dass das Fähigkeitenset des Sandmagiers komplett umgebaut werden musste. Stattdessen wurde er zu einem Beschwörer von Untergebenen, einem Champion, der beschworene Kreaturen kontrolliert. "Wir hatten Angst, als wir diese Richtung einschlugen, da wir uns damit auf unbekanntes Territorium begaben", sagt Daniel. Sie sahen sich Champions wie Heimerdinger, Malzahar und Zyra an, um herauszufinden, welche ihrer Fähigkeiten gut funktionierten... und welche nicht. Untergebene, die automatisch angreifen, (Heimerdingers Türme) waren nicht interaktiv genug, Untergebene, die nach ihrem eigenen Ermessen handelten, (Malzahars ganz alte Begleiter der Leere) machten keinen Spaß, und die meisten Untergebenen konnten einen ganzen Bereich kontrollieren (Zyras Pflanzen), deshalb mussten wir uns einen Kompromiss einfallen lassen. Außerdem konnte man alle bisherigen Untergebenen anvisieren, sie hatten Lebensbalken und blockten Skillshots. Das Team versuchte, die vorherigen Probleme mit der Spielbalance zu umgehen, und wählte eine andere Herangehensweise: Azirs Soldaten konnten nicht anvisiert werden und auch nicht selbstständig handeln. Stattdessen wurden ihre Handlungen und ihre Positionierung direkt von Azirs Spieler kontrolliert. Das Fähigkeitenset, das daraus entstand, sah dem, das du heute kennst und liebst – oder hasst, sehr ähnlich, es gab jedoch einen wichtigen Unterschied. Azir musste ein Ziel persönlich mit einem normalen Angriff treffen, bevor seine Soldaten seinem Beispiel folgen konnten. Nach einem ersten Test sagte Colt: "Das ist ziemlich cool und ich verstehe, was ihr erreichen wollt, aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn man den Soldaten einfach befehlen könnte, anzugreifen?" "In dem Moment dachten wir uns alle: 'Oh Scheiße. Wir haben gerade einen neuen Champion entwickelt,'" sagt Klein. Wenn du Azir spielst, bist du der Imperator. Du erschaffst deine eigene Armee und alles, was du machst, ist für sie ein Befehl, selbst wenn du nur mit der rechten Maustaste irgendwohin klickst. Azir muss dich nicht mit normalen Angriffen treffen, er muss nur in deine Richtung zeigen und schon beginnen seine Sandsoldaten, auf dich einzustechen. Lektionen vom Imperator Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Veröffentlichung von Azir eine der holprigsten, wenn nicht die holprigste, der letzten paar Jahre war. In den ersten Monaten nach Azirs Veröffentlichung mussten wir jede Menge Fehler beheben, was dazu führte, dass die Spieler das Gefühl bekamen, der Champion sei so gut wie unspielbar. Azir hatte so viele Probleme, weil sich mehrere Teams bei Riot (darunter auch das Team, das für Azir verantwortlich war) darauf geeinigt hatten, alle Inhalte für das Shurima-Event zur gleichen Zeit zu veröffentlichen. Es war wirklich kompliziert, Azir zu programmieren, und als das Shurima-Event losging, hatte er immer noch einige Probleme. Da seine Veröffentlichung aber ein zentraler Teil des Shurima-Events war, wurde er trotzdem in das Spiel implementiert. Seitdem hält sich das Champion-Team nur sehr widerwillig an feststehende Fristen. Man weiß nie genau, was während der Entwicklung alles passiert, und wir wollen keinen unfertigen Champion mehr veröffentlichen. Neben den technischen Problemen war es immer schwierig, Azir auszubalancieren, was vor allem an seinem Fähigkeitenset liegt. Daniel sagt: "Wir haben komplett unterschätzt, wie schwierig er zu spielen sein würde." Die einzelnen Eingabebefehle oder Tasten, die du im Spiel drücken musst, scheinen kein Problem darzustellen – klicke auf einen Gegner, um ihm Schaden zuzufügen – aber durch die Änderung eines fundamentalen Systems – normalerweise greift der Champion (nicht der Soldat) an, wenn man etwas mit der rechten Maustaste anklickt – wurde es verdammt schwierig, den richtigen Umgang mit Azir zu erlernen. Aber obwohl sich seine Stärke hinter wirklich komplizierten Eingabebefehlen versteckte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis gottgleiche Spieler mit ihm zurechtkommen würden. Eine Zeit lang war Azir übermäßig stark, wenn man die richtigen Tasten drücken konnte, und total nutzlos, wenn man das nicht konnte (heute gilt er in allen Divisionen als schwach). Azirs Fähigkeitenset ist so einzigartig, weil der Championpool für professionelle Spieler zu dieser Zeit immer kleiner wurde. Die Entwickler dachten, das läge daran, dass so viele Champions ähnliche Stärken und Schwächen hatten, weshalb sie 2014 damit begannen, sehr individuelle Champions zu entwickeln. Die Entwicklung eines besonders einzigartigen Champions war ein Erfolg, allerdings auf Kosten einer langfristigen Spielbalance. "Azirs Entwicklung ist ein warnendes Beispiel dafür, was passiert, wenn man schlechte Ziele gut umsetzt", sagt Daniel. "Und in der Zukunft wollen wir dafür sorgen, dass auch Normalsterbliche Azir spielen können." Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music Rise Of The Ascended| Mondwende 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Shurima Abstieg ins Grab| Shurima Die Zeit des Aufstiegs| Jahr des Imperators Skins-Trailer zur Mondwende 2017 – League of Legends| Kriegsherr Azir Figur turnable| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Azir Aufstieg 1.png|Azir Promo 1 Azir Aufstieg 2.png|Azir Promo 2 Azir Konzept.jpg|Azir Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir in-game model.jpg|Azir Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Azir model.jpg|Azir Model (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Azir Soldat Konzept.jpg|Azir Soldat Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Azir Hintergrund.png|Shurima aus Azirs Splash Azir Grabesfürst Konzept.jpg|Grabesfürst Azir Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Azir Grabesfürst model.jpg|Grabesfürst Azir Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Azir Grabesfürst model 1.jpg|Grabesfürst Azir Soldat Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Azir Grabesfürst model 2.jpg|Grabesfürst Azir Soldat Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Azir Kriegsherr Konzept 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Azir Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse Li) Azir Kriegsherr model 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Azir Model (von DragonFly Studio) Azir Kriegsherr Statue model 01.jpg|Kriegsherr Azir Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Azir Kriegsherr Statue model 02.jpg|Kriegsherr Azir Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) |Historisch= |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Azir wurde von Zenon designt. * Man arbeitete drei Jahre an Azir. RiotRunaan hatte den Charakter angesetzt, für den man dann ein Kit entwickelte.Azir Q&A: Creative - "How long has Azir been in the works? * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Azir "Seth, the sand mage".Ebd., Beitrag von Meddler "Seth the sand mage" * Azirs Erscheinung wurde vom altägyptischen Sonnengott Ra (oder auch Re) inspiriert. Dadurch wollte man ihn (auch visuell) in Verbindung mit und bringen, die ebenfalls an ägyptische Gottheiten angelehnt sind und aus Shurima stammen.Azir Q&A: Art & Sound, Beitrag von LoneWingy Geschichte * Vor tausenden von Jahren war der junge Azir ein wohlmeinender Diktator im alten Reich der Shurima und interessierte sich sehr für Wohlergehen und Wohlstand seines Volkes. Allerdings wurde er übermütig und entwickelte eine allzu große Begeisterung für das Ritual des Aufstiegs, das einem große Macht verlieh. Shurima sollte wachsen und die Welt beeinflussen.Azir Q&A: Creative, unter "What kind of a ruler was he?" * Es trug es sich jedoch zu, dass den jungen Herrscher Azir um die Macht des Aufstiegs betrog, ihn auslöschte und die Hauptstadt Shurimas in Ruinen verwandelte. und , aufgestiegene Helden Shurimas, hielten Xerath auf, indem Nasus seinen Bruder (auf dessen Wunsch hin) mit dem wahnsinnigen Magus einkerkerte, damit Xerath doppelt gesichert für alle Zeiten in den verschütteten Ruinen der Shurima festgehalten bleiben sollte.Shurima-Event, Video: Abstieg ins Grab * Als und tausende von Jahren später die Ruinen erkundeten, streckte Cassiopeia Sivir nieder, um an deren Waffe zu gelangen, die als Schlüssel zum Grabmahl des Imperators diente.Ebd. Als Sivirs Blut in den Sand sickerte, erwachte uralte Magie - Wiederauferstehung: Zuerst Azirs Geist, dann sein Körper. Er rettete Sivir, indem er sie zur Oase des Morgens brachte, und erlangte dort den Aufstieg, als ein Lichtstrahl auf die Sonnenscheibe fiel.Video: Shurima - die Zeit des Aufstiegs * Azir ist einer der Aufgestiegenen und hat ein vogelähnliches Aussehen. ** Azirs Transformation hängt mit dem Ritual des Aufstiegs zusammen. Man weiß nicht genau, wie dieser Prozess abläuft, außer dass man die Sonnenscheibe nutzt, um die Energie der Sonne zu sammeln und zu vergößern.Azir Q&A: Creative - "How did this transformation happen?" ** Azir war zuvor ein Mensch von gewöhnlicher menschlicher Gestalt.Ebd., unter "Was he always so.. birdy?" * Azir war blind für Betrug, denn er vertraute ihm.Ebd., unter "Did Azir have any inkling that Xerath was going to betray him, or was he blind to that possibility?" * Azirs Ziel ist es, Shurima wieder aufzubauen.Ebd., unter "Does Azir plan to rebuild Shurima?" ** Dies möchte er auf friedlichem Wege tun, allerdings scheut er nicht davor, auch Gewalt anzuwenden, wenn es sein muss.Ebd., unter "Does Azir wish to just peacefully rebuild Shurima[...?"] Generelles * Azir ist der erste Champion, der zu Beginn des Spiels keine Wahl hat, in welche seiner Fähigkeiten er den ersten Skillpunkt investiert. Er muss ihn für verwenden, da diese Fähigkeit eine Voraussetzung für die anderen beiden ist. * Azir beschwört Abbilder von Sandsoldaten, die ihm einst im alten Shurima dienten.Ebd., Beitrag von RiotOpeli "Azir's sand soldiers" * Azirs Tanz ist eine Anlehnung an Michael Jacksons "Remember The Time".Youtube-Video: Azir dance reference ** Falls Azir tanzt, wenn ein Sandsoldat auf dem Feld ist, tanzt dieser ebenfalls. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * Grundwerte ** ⇒ * ** Soldaten ⇒ Soldaten * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 10 % erhöht. V10.1: * ** ⇒ ** 3 Sekunden ⇒ 5 Sekunden V4.18: * Allgemein ** Grundwert für Angriffsschaden: 43 ⇒ 47 ** Grundwert für Angriffstempi: 0,556 ⇒ 0,600 * ** Zwei Azirs !?: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den zwei Azirs über denselben Auslöser eine Sonnenscheibe beschwören konnten. ** Für dich scheint die Sonne nicht: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den andere Spieler den Auslöser von „Sonnenscheibe“ ins Ziel nehmen konnten (etwa ) oder ihnen gesagt wurde, dass sie darauf klicken könnten, dies aber nicht der Fall war und sie dann traurig wurden. ** Taktisches Klicken: Die klickbare Größe des Auslösers der „Sonnenscheibe“ wurde um 20 % verringert. * ** Sie nahmen ihren Job nicht ganz ernst: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Angriffe inaktiver Soldaten, die mit „Wanderdüne“ in aktive Kampfreichweite gebracht wurden, nicht aktiviert wurden, wodurch es zu Angriffen mit 0 Schaden kam. ** Weiter wandern: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Azirs Sandsoldaten eine Mauer nicht überwinden konnten, falls sie zu nah dran standen. * ** Eine Ziemlich grosse Verbesserung wird behoben: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den mehrere Soldaten, die mehrere Ziele angriffen, oft verringerten Schaden nicht korrekt anwendeten. Nochmal: Dies ist eine ziemlich große ‚Verbesserung‘, die hiermit behoben wird. ** Schluss mit Breakdance: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Azirs Soldaten ihre normalen Angriffe abbrachen, wenn der Imperator des Sandes ein Tänzchen aufführte. * ** Nimm mich mit: Wenn Azir bei einem Soldaten, der sich im Augenblick durch „Wanderdüne“ bewegt, „Sandläufer“ anwendet, wird er sich diesem nun zu einer gemeinsamen magischen Reise anschließen. ** Ich kann sie nicht auseinander halten: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Azir in bestimmten Situationen nicht zum richtigen Soldaten ging. ** Kann Los gehen: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem das Drücken des E direkt nach dem Drücken von W manchmal nicht funktionierte. Nun könnt ihr also W+E hintereinander ausführen (oder ihr versucht es mit W+Q+E – eine noch coolere Kombo)! * ** Das ist kompliziert: Hier wurde eine Reihe von Fehlern behoben. Folgendes sollte die Fähigkeit jetzt nicht mehr tun: *** Mehrfach Schaden verursachen *** Zu mehreren Zielen springen *** Ziele an Mauern festnageln *** Es nicht gebacken kriegen, Ziele auf die andere Seite der Mauer zu werfen *** analisierungen nicht brechen *** Zauberschilde brechen und weiterhin Gegner zurückschlagen *** und noch mehr! * Fehlerfinder ** Bald: Wir sind uns bewusst, dass es einen Fehler gibt, durch den Azirs Sonnenscheibe im Schaden nicht gesteigert wird. Das beheben wir in Patch 4.19. V4.16: * Veröffentlicht. }}